Just a makeover
by Rachelyoubish
Summary: What if Max was able to go to Courtney that night?
"Ugh, I told her not to keep me waiting." Courtney complained aloud after she had checked the time on her phone. Just as she began to pick up the items she had lay out for the makeover, a knock was heard at the door. "Door's unlocked!" She yelled as she was currently stuffed in her closet. But wait, she just realized the obvious, this could be Max! An eager grin manifested at the thought; she was quick to turn around, watching Max slowly walk in. "Finally…!" She approached Max, who was nearly startled by how prepared Courtney was to meet and greet.

"Finally?" Max recalled beating herself up over the time, "Oh yea… Sorry Courtney, I got caught up. With stuff…" She held her own arm. _How embarrassing… to express such lousiness when the mistress of time and organization stands before you._

"No problem Max, I'm over it." She guided Max over to her couch and sat her down. "I'm just glad you're finally here! It's not an everyday thing for me to perform makeovers, you know?"

"Yeah… I know." _Why would she need to? Everyone here was already pretty enough anyway. That, or she's simply too busy with Victoria's demands._ Courtney observed Max, and she noticed. _Guess she's trying to figure out what fits with me._ _ **Nothing**_ _._

"Okay!" Courtney broke the silence as she sprung up off the couch, now facing Max. "You wait right here okay, don't you worry. I'll be back in a jiff." Courtney buggered off to her closet, racks being shuffled all around, as if it she calculated what was and wasn't for Max in less than a few minutes.

 _Whoa… Courtney really knows what she's doing._ Max was impressed. Not that she doubted Courtney, but she never seemed this great in public, maybe that strict Vortex dress code limited her potential? For the time being, Max just observed Courtney's room. _Posters…_ _ **everywhere**_ _. Are these her idols? And hey, it's that show: The New Romantics. I wonder if her and Nathan both know they like the same show…_

"Come here, Max." Courtney held a few outfits in her hand, waiting on Max to come over. A complacent smirk upon her face, she was definitely hyped for this.

"Alright," Max did as requested, coming over to Courtney.

"Soooo," Courtney began to talk as she dragged Max in front of a large oval mirror. "Caulfield, I was wondering…." She could barely manage to get her sentence across, it wasn't easy multitasking; putting different outfits in front of Max while thinking what fit, what didn't, what looked right, what /felt/ right. "Why are you really doing this? I mean, no offense. But you've been in those same worn out clothes all year." Courtney finally came to a stop, a small gasp of satisfaction escape her lips.

"None taken." Of course Max wasn't going to spoil what she was really up to, easily coming up with something. "Oh… y'know. It /is/ the End of the World Party. And It kinda does seem like it really is the end of the world… So why not treat myself something different?" She saw the nod of Courtney's head. _Whew… guess she's content with my answer. And dang, this… is fabulous._ Max was commenting on the outfit in front of her; a black denim jacket, a loose red shirt with various colored geometric patterns, followed by black denim jeans, and with some rocking boots. "What is this…? I actually like it."

Courtney's lips curve into a wide grin. "Street fashion, my friend." She stood by Max now, hand on their shoulder as they both looked into the mirror, admiring her own choice. "Now, I'll leave you to go get dress. I'll be getting some stuff.~" Vaguely teasing, Courtney exited the room, going off to god knows where.

"Okay! Oh…" By the time Max responded, she was gone. Just when she was starting to get excited too. _Well… let's do this, Max._ Stripping off her old garments, it felt so awkward doing it someone else's room. Anyway, she slipped on the new outfit, finding herself staring into the oval mirror again. "Holy crap…" _You look badass, Mad Max!_

Finally Courtney had returned, smiling at the sight of Max. "See, fashion is my forte." Amused by Max admiring the outfit. Wanting to keep this train rolling, Courtney rushed to the couch, sitting a box down. "I'm ready, whenever you're done." She chuckled to herself, opening the box that expanded into the multiple cases holding premium makeup.

"It really is." Max complimented. "Heh, I'm ready, Courtney." She made her way to Courtney, sitting down by her… friend? Recalling Courtney calling her friend, but the thought would be cut off by the astonishment of products before her. "Wowsers. That's something…" She continued, "This is like, Victoria's level of makeup. Where'd you get it from?"

Courtney snickered, and rolled her eyes. "Because this /is/ Victoria's makeup. I snatched it from her room. She won't notice. She blows through it all the time." She grabbed liquid eyeliner, popping the cap off. "Now, hold still Maxine!" Emphasizing how important that was, Courtney brushed Max's bangs aside, holding onto her cheek to keep her in place; she then began to apply the eyeliner.

"Oh my God." Surprised by how… casual Courtney was with talking off Victoria like that, she pouts silently as Courtney held her in place and addressed her as Maxine. _How dare she… Oh no, am I catching a case of Victoria with this being_ _ **her**_ _make-up?_

It didn't take long for her to finish, her hands effortlessly on point when it came to eyeliner. "Now! Some eye shadow, a crimson shade will do." Wanting to match the make up with her outfit, Courtney began to apply the eye-shadow, soon finding herself applying contour and blush… But don't worry, Courtney wasn't stupid, only applying just enough, not over doing it to the point of making Max look like a clown. Lastly, she would use rub lip gloss over Maxine's lips. "Aaaand… done!"

"Really? Jeez…" _That took a while,_ "My face feels heavy." She grabbed the mirror that Courtney offered, checking herself out. "Courtney…" Max's eyes widened, was this even her? "You're amazing…"

"Don't mention it Max, I've had a muse for you for quite some time. Not to mention that I haven't had the liberty to do one of these in a long while, I was eager." Even if Courtney replied sheepishly, she had a huge smile of content, even blushing a tad from the praise she received.

"Wait… You've had a muse for me?" _Weird,_ _ **me**_ _? Just some nobody when there's all these better looking people around…_

"Mhm, it wasn't hard. You were invincible this week, and I guess that struck me; you're more than some loser… As Victoria puts it."

"Heh, thanks… I'm just doing what I can, for my friends." If there wasn't blush already on her cheeks, Courtney would be able to tell that her words made an impact on Max. She reddened. _Maybe Courtney is more sweeter than I was lead to believe… I think she deserves better friends than those Vortex snobs._

"No problem, Max. Want to go on ahead and head to that party? It's nearly time!" She began to stuff all the makeup back into it's compartments. "I'll catch up with you in a jiff."

"Right. I'll see you there, Courtney." Max lips tugged into a smile, she then gave Courtney a wave of farewell before leaving.


End file.
